A system for examining plastic pipes by means of an X-ray transmitted through the pipe is known from EP 216.705. This system is, however not able to render a sufficiently high resolution. Furthermore it is not possible to compensate for pipe fluctuations (vibrations) occurring during such a measurement, eg in connection with an online measurement of a through-going pipe.